The present invention is directed to a suspended ceiling structure having main runners and interconnected cross runners forming a grid with rectangular openings for receiving an open cell lay-in panel which is formed of at least a pair of interconnected strips, with each strip having a portion extending into opposite corners of the opening or, if more than two strip form the panel, the strips extend parallel to lines extending diagonally between opposite corners.
Instead of providing a suspended ceiling which is closed by solid panels received in openings formed by a grid of main runners with cross runners, it has been desirable to provide an open ceiling which has an open grid with openings extending into the ceiling, such as a louver structure. Examples of these are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,291,978 and 4,034,534. In the devices disclosed in each of these patents, the slats or members extend parallel to the main runners and cross runners. It has also been suggested to provide an open grid assembly in which each of the openings have the same size and the slats or members forming the grids extend at right angles to each other and parallel to the main runners and cross runners. It has also been proposed to form an open screen assembly wherein the inserts provide openings of different sizes and shapes. Such an example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,470.
Other open ceiling arrangements include suspending baffles or strips from a grid system to provide an illumination-type grid which will allow passage of light and/or air from the space above the grid work into the interior of the room. An example of the use of baffles is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,024, whereas the use of strips are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,755,988 and 4,720,954. Another advantage of a large open cell system or open ceiling arrangement occurs during remodeling. When you use the large open cell system, you can leave intact the sprinkler system, the H-VAC system and even the lighting system.
One of the problems which can occur is to obtain proper alignment of the elements so that a repeating pattern is generated. The open grid work screen assembly of U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,470 accomplishes this by providing hooks on the ends of the inserts which engage in slots provided on the cross members or runners. Such an arrangement will increase the cost of producing the ceiling structure and also the cost of installing the structure.